LOTM: Raining Chaos S3 P4/Transcript
(The heroes are seen around the house decorating) Alex: Man, how did we forget? Erin: Gods of Destruction can do that to you. Jessica: That and Slime babies, and surprise visits from parents. Jack: Makes sense there. Alex: Well at least we still have time to get things ready. I would like a bit more, but we got time. Jordan: Yeah! Red: What's going on? Rose: We're preparing for Christmas! Blue: Christ...mas...? Erin: Its a holiday Blue. Blue: Oh. Pink: What happens on it? Jack: You get free stuff. Green: Wow really?! Alex: N-Not really, there's more to it. Erin: You do get presents though. Green: Oh sweet! Red: I think I like this Christmas thing! Yellow: Me too! Pink: When do we get presents?! Jessica: Its not Christmas yet Pinkie calm down. Pink: Awwwwww. Green: No fair... Slimer: Aww it's okay kiddos! Batty: Just wait a few more days, we'll get you something great! Pink: Okay! Slimer: *Smile* Raynell: Say uhhh guys? Zulu: Hm? Raynell: Can we take down that elf on the shelf? (Zulu looks at the elf sitting on a shelf) Zulu: Why? Raynell: It's freaking me out. Zulu: It's just a doll. Raynell: Yeah but.... (Raynell looks at the elf) Raynell:.....Creepy. Anne: It's okay mom, I'll protect you! Raynell: Aww thanks sweetie. (Anne goes up to the elf doll) Anne: I'm watching you. You don't go near my mom! (The elf doesn't move) Kane: Anne- Anne: It's faking it! *Squints eyes* I know it. Kane:... *Groans* My fight happy sister... Anne:..... *To the elf doll* Oh. You're good. You're real good. Kane: *Rolls eyes* Zulu: Heh. Alex: Do we have a tree? Miles: No. Alex: Shit! Erin: Anyone know where we can look for one? Popsicle: Oh oh! I got an idea! What if we make a tree of ice? Grey: Oh! Good idea! Popsicle: R-Really? Grey: Yeah! Erin: I'm down for that idea Pop! Grey: Great choice! Popsicle: *Blushes a bit* T-Thanks Grey. Grey: Come on let's you and me make it! Popsicle: O-Oh! O-O-Okay! Alex: Put it in the corner! Grey: Will do! (The two get up and go over to the corner) Grey: Let's go! (The two use their powers together, creating a beautiful tree made of ice) Babies: Oooooooooo! Winter: That's quite a sight. Nettle: Its amazing you two! Grey: Thanks! Popsicle: T-Thanks. Grey: Couldn't have been done without Pop here! Blaze: Nice work sis! Popsicle: T-Thanks bro. Blaze: *Nods* Grey: *Smile* Popsicle: *Blushes a little* Alex: Welp. We got our tree. Just gotta finish up with the decorations. Pearl: Right! Kane: Anne can you take your eyes off the elf and help? Anne: That's just what the elf is expecting. Zulu: Anne it'll be okay. Come help us. Anne:...... (Anne squints at the elf) Anne: I'll be back for you. (Anne walks away to go help decorate) Red: Hey, can we decorate the tree? Slimer: Oh of course kids! Infants: YAAAAY! (Slimer, Batty and the infants go to decorate the tree) Erin: Be careful! Batty: We will! Erin: Heh. Nettle: Looks like everything's coming together. Emily: Yeah! Isn't it great? Winter: My pups are feeling the joy. (The Wolf puppies are seen running around barking happily) Erin: Awwww! So cute! Winter: Go play with them. They could use the playtime. Erin: YAY!! (Erin goes over to play with the Wolf Puppies) Jack: Heh. Winter: *Smile* Miska: You know I still never would guess years ago we'd become friends with humans. Akira: It worked out nicely though. New home, plenty of food, new people to talk to, and so on. Winter: Sure did bros. Akira: *Smirk* (Alex and Jessica are seen finishing up with a few more elves) Alex: There we go. Jessica: Perfect! Alex: Heh, yeah. Anne: *Gasp* (Anne sees the elves) Anne: More!? Jessica: Hey Anne! Anne: You brought more evil elves!? Alex: Only four. Anne: *Gasp* (Anne runs up and stares at one elf) Anne: Now I got four times the watching to do! Jessica: Oh Anne... Anne: *To another Elf* You think you're sooo clever don't ya getting your buddies. (The elves just sit and stare doing nothing) Anne: Well you can't fool me! I know your ways... Alex: Great... Raynell's fear of elves has made all elves enemies of Anne. Jessica: Poor things did nothing wrong and now Anne is gonna be on them. Anne: You don't know if they're alive! Alex: It is kinda funny though. Jessica: Yeah. Alex: Well, let's go help with the tree. Jessica: Okay! (The two go over to the tree where Slimer, Batty and the babies are seen decorating it) Alex: Hey guys! Slimer: Hey guys! Jessica: How's the decorations going? Pink: Great! I got a bunch of cool stuff on here! Red: Me too! (The two look at the decorations) Alex: Nice work kids! Blue: Thanks! Slimer: Christmas is gonna be awesome! Jessica: Yeah it is! Alex: We just need to get each other gifts. Jessica: Ooooh right. Alex: I do have something very special in mind for gifts this year. Jessica: Then I'm really looking forward to my gift. And what I'll get you. Alex: Oh you. Jessica: *Smile* Red: I just want toys! Blue: Me too! Slimer: Well then, wait a few days and you'll get those toys kiddos! Green: Yay toys! Pink: Woo! Slimer: *Smile* (The heroes all resume their decorating duties) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts